Sleepover
by AnimeEmma
Summary: When the guys and girls from the team of the World Championships have a sleepover at the Hagane mansion, what will happen? No yaoi. Rated T for swearing!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm on spring break so I decided to write this. And I am bored, so...Enjoy! I do not own meteal fight beyblade! Just myself and my oc's! Or any songs used in this as well!**

**In Emma Hagane's Room with the girls**

Madoka, Hikaru, Sophie, Selen, Mei Mei, Lera and I were at my house having a SLEEPOVER!

"Truth or Dare anybody?" Lera asked.

"Yeah!" We screamed.

Just then, my dad came in the room, "Can you girls be more quiet please! I'm working on some papaerwork!"

"Ok dad..."

He left the room. "Ok. I'll go first. Hmmm. Sophie, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she thought through well.

"I dare you to put Gingka's clothes on and pretend to be him for an hour." I say mischieviously while laughing. Sophie blushed.

"Oh, My rival is Kyoya and Ryuga! Me and my Pegasis will use our blader spirit!" Sophie imitatated my brother. She did a pretty good job.

"Ok... Mei Mei?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Chao Xing?"

"N-no," we gave her a look, "mess!"

"Yes is what you mean." Selen corrected her.

"Hikaru truth or dare?" Mei Mei asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you find Kyoya and ask him out.

"Dang, your good."

She went to find Kyoya and asked him.

"Kyoya, can I ask you something?"

"Sure babe." he hugged her with a kiss on her forehead.

"You, me, date, tomorrow, my place, at 7."

"Sure sweet thang." he purred into her ear (Hikaru: You are the best Emma! Me: No prob. :D).

Hikaru came through the door happily, came back to my room and sat down blushing like crazy.

"Happy? I actually got a date.. O.o... you guys rock!" she _didn't 'yell'._

"Emma, truth or dare?" Hikaru asked moi. (tehehe)

"Truth." I replied shyly.

"Do you like Tsubasa?"

"Uh.. um... yeah. But I want to go for someone more of my age like Nile, or Sora." everyone gasped when I said Sora's name.

"Considering that he tried to copy my brother's moves, he can be really nice. As for Nile, he is plain cute, and he has a caring personality. Even though he crushed part of Masemune's pride."

"Madoka. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." (You are too innecent Madoka! Madoka: Well, I am a motherly figure to all the guys, except Tsubasa)

"Do you like anyone and if yes, then who?"

"Yes. Gingka." everyone was not surprised.

"Selen?"

"Dare."

"Dare you to battle Emma and _fairly_."

"Let's do this."

"Thing have just got interesting."

I pulled out Pegasis (note: in my world of mind, I share beys with Gingka), and we battled. We went to the stadium.

"3..." the girls said.

"2..."Selen said.

"1... Let it rip!" We said at the same time.

"Go Pegasis!"

"Go Gasher!"

"Pegasis! Special move! Starbooster Attack!" Pegasis flew up and did the move. In an instant, Gasher had gotten a stadium out.

"Well, at least you didn't cheat."

"I feel good for not cheating." Selen admitted.

"Let's go back and finish up our little game of truth or dare!" I yelled across the place.

When we got home, we went into the kitchen for some snacks. We got some candy's from my hidden stash under the sink. Then we went back upstairs to my room.

"Lera. Your turn. And you seem to be more quiet than usual." Selen said to Lera.

"My voice is almost gone so I am trying to save it." her voice was quite raspy, "dare."

"I dare you to dance with Alexsei to One Direction (I am not a directioner, but I am not a directionater)!" So we started playing Little Things and they started dancing.

"Lera, why do have to dance with you?" he whispered into her ear.

"Because it was a dare from Selen." she wispered back.

_I won't let these little things slip out my mouth_

_But it's true, it's you_

_it's you they add up to_

_But I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

"Lera, can I tell you something?" Alexsei asked infront of all the girls there.

Lera nodded her head.

"I l-like y-you." he stuttered,

Lera sent him a text saying: _Of couse I will you idiot! 3_

"Looks like we have some a couple." Hikaru said but both Lovushka members ignored the directer's secretary and shared their first kiss.

"Awwwwww." we awwed in the backround.

"Shut up Emma."

"Hey! Not nice..." I replied.

Alexsei left us so we could have the rest of our girls night

**Downstairs with the guys**

"Do you guys want to play the wii?" Gingka asked Dashian, Kyoya, Julian, Alexsei, Ryuga, Tsubasa, Yu and Kenta.

"Sure. Finally something I can beat you at." Kyoya challaged.

"Are you challenging me, Kyoya?"

"Duh, Einstein." Ryuga knocked on his head.

"Fine. Kyoya, Ryuga, Tsubasa and I are first. I'm gonna choose Mario Kart. Choose your character. I call dibs on Mario!" Gingka yelled into Kyoya's ear.

"Dang it Gingka!" Kyoya yelled trying not to swear because of Kenta and Yu.

"Oh, sorry."

Ryuga as Bowser, Kyoya as Luigi, Tsubasa as Rosalina and Gingka as Mario.

After 3 rematches between Ryuga, Ginkgka and Kyoya. Tsubasa let Yu try it because he was getting tired considering it was almost 4 in the morning and dad went to bed a couple of hours ago.

"Guys, anyone else tired?" Tsubasa asked.

"Duh Eagleman."

"Yeah." the rest said.

Everyone got their sleeping bags out and got curled up around the TV.

"Guys wanna rent a movie? My dad said it was ok." Gingka asked.

"Sure. But what movie could we all watch? We need to watch one that is good for all ages like a comedy." Tsubasa sugguested.

"How about The Simpsons Movie."

"I think that that one is okay for them." Tsubasa agreed. Yu and Kenta high 5'd each other.

Everyone got into their pajama's before they started the movie. All of them were just wearing their boxers except for Julian and Dashian.

Half way through the movie over half of the guys had fallen asleep. Only Ryuga and Kyoya couldn't get to sleep.

"You awake Kyoya?" Ryuga whispered knowing not to wake the other guys up.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I thought you were awake."

After that, everone was asleep.

**Back with the girls upstairs**

It was 4 in the morning and the girls and I were watching a Harry Potter movie marathon in my room. At that time, we were in the begining of Deathly Hallows part 2.

"Must make it through to see who marries who." all of the girls, except moi.

"I already know who marries who and what happens at the end. I am too wanting to make it through." I replied.

After the movies were over, we were all really tired. So we went to get our sleeping bags, made our beds and got into our pajama's.

"I have work in the morning. I'm off to bed. Goodnight."

"I have to go with my dad to work. I'll be leaving early with Hikaru and my dad. Please wake me up tomorrow Hikaru."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

I got into my long, blue nightgown.

So we had fallen asleep.

All of the sudden, my phone goes off and I grab it with my hand and get up and out. I noticed that Hikaru was still asleep, so I woke her up.

"Hikaru. We have to go to work." she moaned.

"Fine. Thanks for waking me." she whispered.

"No problem." I whispered back.

So we decided to go downstairs and make some coffee to wake us up. I noticed the guys were asleep. We just left them to be men, yet my dad was up.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." Hikaru and I said in unison.

"I made some eggs for you guys." they actually looked pretty good.

"Thanks dad."

"Thanks Ryo."

"Please, call me The Immortal Phoenix!"

"Not this again" We anime sweatdropped.

"Now eat up! We have to be there at 7am!" I looked at the clock.

_'Dang! I only have an hour. That's plenty of time.'_ I thought to myself.

I decided to leave a note for everyone.

'Everyone, Dad and I have left for work. So has Hikaru. There is some money on the counter for you guys to go to a restraunt for breakfast. Or Madoka can make breakfast if she would like to. Please clean up before you leave please. Thanks

~Emma, Ryo and Hikaru.

After sometime, everyone had finally woken up, and Gingka read the note out loud to the rest.

"So, where to for breakfast?" asked Madoka.

"Ummm McDonalds?" asked Yu.

"Nah, Yu. It too unhealthy. How about ABC Country?" replied ans asked by Tsubasa.

"Sounds great!"

**At ABC Country...**

"Can I have some sunnyside eggs and toast please? What do want, Yu?"

"Can I have the pancakes please?"

"Same as Yu." everyone but Gingka had said.

"Can I have a hamburger?" she gave a nod to Gingka as a yes.

Just then, Gingka's phone beep. I sent a text reading: _where r u guys eating ? hows ur day been?'_

We got our drinks of all water. I was surprised about that one, though.

**Back at the Hagane Mansion**

"I had sooooo much fun Gingki!"

"I'm happy you did, Yu."

"Thanks." Dashian, Julian and Alexsei said.

"I actually had fun." Ryuga said actually smiling.

"That was actually fun." "That was awesome!" Julian and Sophie said.

After eveyone but Madoka left the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gingka. How was your part of the party, this morning and breakfast?"

"Good. We went to ABC Country. How's work?"

"Pretty good." dad screamed 'IM THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX' in the backround, "make that worsening by the minute."

Well this sleepover went pretty well. Games for guys. Extreme stuff for girls. I hope I can do it all again.

"Last Friday night! Do it all again!" I screamed the last two lines of that Kay Perry song Last Friday Night.

**I hoped you like it! I just realized that I forgot to put Aisha and Jei in there! Oh well. I'll make another one soon. Maybe even a Letter To one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the new chapter! I do not own MFB! Note: this has more swearing, so if you don't like swearing, do not read!**

It was new years as everyone was at the Hagane's mansion for a party! "Wow, I like the decorations!" Madoka complimented. "Thanks Madoka! It took the Legendary bladers, Emma, Dad, Tsubasa and Hyoma to do it!" Gingka, the Legendary blader of Autumn replied to the bey mechanic. "Merry Christmas guys!" I yelled. "Merry Christmas, Em." Tsubasa kissed my cheek and then realized we were under the mistletoe, hung by Yu, Tithi and Kenta snickering. "Really?! Oh well." I kissed his lips almost turning in to a makeout session. "Ew!" The three boys of Kenta, Tithi and Yu yelled at the two of us.

"Ermagerd. Get used to it." I replied, sticking my tongue out to the boys.

"Wanna take this to your room?" Tsubasa asked while still holding me.

"Sure, I think we should do that." I replied as I pulled his arm, guiding him to my room.

**In the living room with the rest of the boys**

The Legendary blader, Hyoma, Dashan, Chi Yun, Chao Xin, Julian, Wales, Bao, Nile, Demure, Benkei and Alexsei were in the living room, playing "Who they Like".

"I'll start! Okay... Hyoma." Gingka yelled.

"I like Aisha."

"Damian Harts sister?" Kyoya asked.

"Basically, yeah." Hyoma replied, "Chao Xin?"

"Mei Mei. Demure?"

"No one actually. Alexsei?"

"Madoka and Lera, but because Gingka likes Madoka, I like Lera. Gingka?"

"Madoka, duh! Kyoya?"

"Hikaru. Blondie?"

"It's Chris! I like no one in particular. Dynamis?"

"No one at all. Aguma?"

"No one. Dashan?"

"Nope. Chi Yun?"

"No one, really. Bao?"

"Just a girl from Beylin Temple, so Wang Hu Zhong knows her. Benkei?

"Nope. Nile?"

"Nah. Yuki?"

"Yeah. A girl who lives around me. Mr. Kenta?"

"No. I'm way too young to have one. Yu?"

"No, just like Kenchi, I am way too young to have a girlfriend, thank you very much. Tithi?"

"Yeah. A girl from the village I used to live in before I had to move. Julian?"

"Sophie. Wales?"

"No one, really."

"Well, that's all of u- wait. Where's Tsubasa?" Gingka asked.

"He's in Emma's room with her." Tithi and Kenta replied.

"Oh, okay." Gingka said.

**In my room with the girls**

"Welcome to my room, yet again!" while Aisha, Madoka, Hikaru, Sophie, Mei Mei and Lera were in my room.

"What should we do?" Madoka asked.

"I dunno. let's play what the boys are playing; Who do you like?" I replied.

"Oh HELL no!" everyone said.

"They guys agreed to it. So we might at well do it." I replied pulling out the laptop and everyone else's beys as I put them in in a bag, and closed it off so no one could get in it.

"What the hell, Emma!"

"My laptop!" Madoka yelled.

"Aquario!"

"Cetus!"

"Scorpio!"

"No worries, I put my Wing Pegasus 90WF is in there, too." I replied.

They sighed a relief.

"Fine. Who will start?" I asked.

"I will." Sophie replied, "Madoka."

"Gingka, Hikaru?"

"Kyoya, Aisha?"

"Hyoma, duh. Emma?"

"T-Tsubasa." I replied, blushing beet red, "Lera?"

"Alexsei or Nowaguma. Mei Mei?"

"Ch-Chao Xin. Sophie?"

"Julian. Just to let you know, Wales is my twin. Even though we represent different countries, we have those backgrounds."

"Okay, now that we are all done, wanna watch Monster's University?"

"Sure." Madoka replied.

"Meh. Haven't seen it." Hikaru replied.

"Let's poo it!" Mei Mei replied.

All of us but Mei Mei were laughing our heads off.

"It is do, not poo, Mei Mei!" we could not stop laughing.

"Oh."

"Sure, why not." Sophie replied.

"So we watch movie, now?"

"No shit, Sherlock." they rest replied.

"Ermagerd. Let's just watch the fucking movie, bitches."

"No need for that much swearing, Emma." Hikaru said.

"Shut up and go out with Kyoya, already." I replied.

"Well, okay."

_In the beginning, Mike is on a fieldtrip with his school to Monster's, Inc. and they see what happens._

_Next Mike is seen going to Monster's University and meets his roommate and they go inside it._

_Next is when Mike is in the classroom and a famous student comes in late with none of his supplies and asked someone for a pencil and paper._

_The principal comes in and I am not going to write it all because I am lazy, so yeah._

After we finished watching the movie, we went downstairs to join the boys.

I went directly to Tsubasa, hugging him.

After some time, we went to open our present's. Again, too lazy to write on what everyone got.

We all were cuddling with each other, so like Gingka and Madoka, Tsubasa and I, Chao Xin and Mei Mei, Alexsei and Lera, Hyoma and Aisha, and Hikaru and Kyoya. We were just enjoying the moment together as our own little family of bladers.

After we al cuddled there for about two whole hours, we all just fell asleep like that. All on each other, spread put on the little floor.

**In the morning**

I was the first up, so I decided to start breakfast, so I started cooking bacon and eggs.

After about and hour, everyone started to wake up to the smell of the good food.

"Mmmm" everyone was saying.

"Hope you all are liking the smell because the food is ready!" I yelled all the way from the kitchen.

After everyone ate they all left, but Madoka, the legendary bladers, Tsubasa, dad and I, so we were cleaning up.

"Wow that was awesome!"

"Totally was, Em." Tsubasa replied, hugging me.

"Yeah. Now that this is over. Let's go to bed." Gingka said.

"Yeah, after almost being up all night, I want to go get some sleep." everyone replied.

"Yeah, duh." so we went to bed where we would sleep.

**So that is chapter 2! I am thinking of making more chapters about this!**


End file.
